With All My Heart
by Chiio Majesty
Summary: A magical thing happens to 14-year-old Len. A beautiful, golden-haired doll given to him from a strange girl, comes to life, saying she is to grant him three wishes. What will he do with those wishes?  /LenxRin TWOSHOT!/


A/N: Not based off of 'Little Doll' or 'Dolls', heck... not even 'Iroha Uta'. It's just a twoshot I felt like writing~. Crossover world story with 'Project: VOCALOID', in other worlds... this story takes place in a different world with the same characters.

* * *

><p><strong>With All My Heart<strong>

_I am just a doll, a miserable puppet cursed with the task of granting three wishes to whomever I serve. After those wishes are granted, I am to find my next chosen master._

_But maybe we both would've been better off if we hadn't met each other. Your wishes are almost expired._

_I've already fallen in love with you..._

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-<p>

A hand shot up and hit the 'off' button on the alarm clock. A messy gold mop of hair came into view from beneath the yellow covers.

"Zzz..."

"LEN-KUUUN! WAKE UP SWEETHEART~!" A woman appearing in her early thirties abruptly bolted into the room, causing the door to bang against the wall. A cry escaped from the lump on the bed as a body leaped up from the covers and fell sideways onto the floor.

"Gah- OW!"

The woman, her name was Nami, stopped and blinked at the flaxen-haired teenager sprawled out on the ground face-down. "Oh my, Len-kun... I didn't know you had such cute boxers~! Eeek, banana-printed~! SO CUTE!" She flipped out a camera and began snapping photos of him.

"No! NO!" Len screamed, frantically shielding his boxers with the blankets. "Quit it, mom! Stop!"

"Honey, don't be embarrassed! Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean it can't be helped~! I'll just post these on Facebook and request a pretty girl for my _ah_~dooorable son!"

_Click! Click! _

_FLASH!_

"AAAAH NO! S-SOMEONE HELP!"

* * *

><p><em>Six Minutes Later...<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm going now!" Len announced as he ran out the door, waving goodbye to Nami and Lenka, his sweet, little six-year-old sister.<p>

"Alright, hon~!" Nami called, "have a great day!"

"Bye-bye, onii-chaan! I love you THIS much~!" Lenka's voice chimed in afterwards, using the same cheerful tone as her mother's. Len laughed as he walked out the door. He quickly began running down the sidewalk and up the big hill, his backpack swinging back and forth. Looking up, he saw the clear sky and puffy clouds.

"Looks like the day's off to a nice start." he said with a grin.

That was when he turned a sharp corner and crashed into someone.

"Aah!"

"Eeeek! Oh my!"

Len fell to the ground, on his backside. "Oww..." He groaned while rubbing the back of his head. Looking over, he saw a girl with long teal pigtails dressed in a scarlet attire on the ground as well. She was muttering as she rubbed her bottom with a frown.

"Hey." At the sound of his voice, the girl looked up. She bilnked.

A brief silence.

"You alright?" The flaxen-haired boy stood up as he held a hand out to the girl, who stared at it for awhile before taking it with a giggle.

"I'm quite fine, thank you." She spoke with a slight curtsy. Her accent was strange, it was high and melodious... like a singer's, maybe. Jade, catlike eyes stared into his. "Who might you be, good sir?"

Sir? _Good_ sir?

Len quirked a brow.

He was no 'sir', couldn't she see that? Otherwise, she was a strange talker.

"Len. Kagamine Len..." he answered slowly, "and you?" She shook her head.

"Oh no. My name is of no importance!" The teal-haired girl answered with another giggle, she clasped both hands together. "What matters is that I've finally found you! The one I've been searching for!"

He stared at her. "Me...?"

"Yes, you!"

"... Right." He coughed awkwardly before staring at her again. "So, uh... miss, What do you need?" The teal-haired girl beamed. She pulled something from underneath her thick red shawl, it was a fancy package tied with a frilly white ribbon.

"You were selected, Kagamine Len!" She said with a friendly smile, holding the box out to him. "Please accept this as a token of gratitude for always being a kind, generous person to others!" Blinking, he took it from her pale hands to look at it.

_'To: Kagamine Len'_

The words were printed in sparkling gold letters, it almost seemed... _magical_.

"Wait, what is this for-" He glanced up to face the girl, only to find that she had mysteriously vanished. Confused, he looked around.

She was gone...

But who was that girl?

He looked back at the mysterious package, its gold letters shimmering in the sun.

* * *

><p><em>XOX<em>

* * *

><p>Len continued staring at the box in his arms, remembering the girl who had given it to him.<p>

"Yo, shota." Kaito, his upperclassman slung a casual arm over him as they walked to lunch together. He noticed the package. "Hey, what's that?" he poked at it.

"Dunno." Len murmured, furrowing his eyes at it. "Some weird girl I crashed into gave it to me on the way here..."

"No way! Was she hot?" Kaito asked, his azure eyes lit up in excitement. "Did she like have a crush on you or something? Is that why she gave you the gift? She must've been hot, man!" Len sighed before looking up at his taller friend.

"Is that all you think about? Girls?"

"No, only like, fourty-nine percent of the time..."

A golden brow raised up in interest.

"Fourty-nine percent?"

"The rest of it is ice cream." Kaito explained with a grin. They walked into the cafeteria doors and got into one of the lines. Len resisted the need to roll his eyes at his ridiculous senpai.

"Right. Of course." He said, "Aside from that, don't you even think about your girlfriend?" The blue-haired boy stared at him, seeming offended.

"Wha-! For your information, I happen to think about Meiko a _lot_! I don't need to have you invading on my personal love life, thank you very much!" The blond couldn't help but laugh as he apologized. Kaito scoffed and muttered something under his breath about 'shota' and never getting married thirty years from now. They grabbed their lunches and headed towards their table where Meiko was.

"Mei-chan~..." Kaito called out to the brunette. She looked up and greeted him with a smile. He grinned and kissed her briefly before sitting down.

"Len! How's it going, man?" Akaito punched the blond's shoulder in playful greeting. "Got yourself a chick yet?" Beside him was his soft-spoken cousin, Ted.

"Chick..." Ted mumbled.

Len laughed, shaking his head. "No. I'm too young for that." he said as he set his tray down before taking a seat.

"Hah, you old-fashioned schoolgirl, you! C'mere!" Akaito tackled him in headlock, giving his head a good noogie. Then he noticed the box in his arms. Not being one for good manners, the red-haired boy snatched it from his hands. "Eh? What's this supposed to be?" The others leaned in to examine the gold letters.

"It's for Len..." Meiko said, turning to Len. "Who gave it to you?"

"It was this girl I bumped into. She was wearing this weird red robe and her hair was teal-"

"Red robe? Teal hair?" Kaito repeated with a snort whilst rolling his eyes. "Wow, she must've been some crazy chick. Who in the right mind would dress in heavy clothes when it's hot outside?"

"It's that girl, apparently." Meiko said with a grin, she was still looking at Len. "Why don't you open it then? Maybe it's love chocolates~." He frowned slightly, staring at the box.

"But..."

"C'mon! Open it! Open it!" Akaito and Kaito began chanting and banging their fists on the table. Meiko grinned and copied their actions. The only one who wasn't causing trouble was Ted, though he wasn't much help either. He was just sitting there while drinking the rest of his milk. Curious others began looking their way. Len's cheeks lit aflame with embarrassment.

"A-Alright, alright! Fine! I'll open it!" he glared at them. "Just be _quiet_!"

"Yaaay!" Akaito cheered, bumping fists with Kaito. "Let's see it then!" Everyone at the table leaned over Len. They all stared at the box with excitement in their eyes.

Len sighed and started to unwrap the package.

"God, you're so slow! Hurry up!"

"Move over! I wanna see what's inside!"

"Hey, quit pushing!"

"Ugh. You're all acting like spoiled kids."

"Tear it open already!"

Finally, Len managed to rip open the front of the box, revealing the object inside. Everyone stared.

"Whoa..."

A silence.

Meiko stared inside the box.

"A doll?"

It sure looked like it, Len thought to himself as he stared.

Inside was a doll-like girl wearing a white kimono decorated with black and orange flowers. Her body fit perfectly inside the box, indicating she was fairly small in size.

The doll's face was narrow, curved almost in the shape of a heart. Her heavily lashed eyes were fluttered shut, indicating she was either asleep or not breathing. Short golden hair fell past her chin, which looked soft and healthy, like the sun. Her ivory skin looked so smooth and pure, it gave off the hint of appearing baby-soft. Not to mention her soft pink lips...

She looked so _real_.

"How cute!" Meiko exclaimed, snapping Len out of his daze. The brunette senior picked the doll up with both hands, looking at it closely with an awed expression. "I love her kimono too, it's so pretty!"

"Weird... somehow she reminds me of the Wishing Doll." Akaito said aloud, placing a hand under his chin in thought. Kaito looked at him with a raised brow.

"Wishing Doll? What's that?"

A look of surprise crossed the red-head's face. "You mean you haven't heard of the story?"

"No."

"I've never heard of it before either." Len spoke up, suddenly interested.

"Me neither." Meiko said.

Akaito shook his head at them in disapproval. "Such a shame. To think such parents wouldn't tell their kids about the glorious tales of Japan... am I right, Ted?" The other red-head nodded shortly.

"A shame it is."

"Tragedy and so."

Len rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just tell us about the story."

"What story?"

Everyone looked up to see a tall boy smiling down at them. Len frowned slightly.

"Oh. Hey, Hatsune."

The teal-haired teen smiled again in reply. "Why, hello, Kagamine-kun." Len stiffened. He never really liked being called that. Akaito grinned.

"The legend of the Wishing Doll. Ever heard of it, Mikuo?" Mikuo's smile grew into a slight grin.

"I have, yes."

"The others haven't," Ted sighed. "They've never even heard of it up until now."

An exaggerated gasp escaped from Mikuo, his eyes widened. "_Never? _But it's a famous story!"

"So true, so true." Akaito wiped a fake tear from his eye. Meiko rolled her eyes.

"Big deal. So we've never even heard of this 'Wishing Doll' or whatever you wanna call it. There's no need to act so uptight about all this." Len nodded in agreement.

"So, you gonna tell the story or not?" Kaito demanded, folding his arms in front of his chest. The others smiled. Mikuo took a seat between Ted and Akaito.

"The story of the Wishing Doll begins like this..." Mikuo began in an even voice, "A hundred years ago, there was a small village by the sea. In that small village lived the most beautiful girl with a pure heart. She was very kind and very wise, perfection in every way. All the villagers adored her. Every man wanted her for himself." He said with a faint smile. "However, there was one person who spurned her. That was her elder sister." He paused, "The elder sister looked upon the girl with envy, wishing every bad thing to happen to her."

Everyone grew silent.

"One day, a prince from the nearby kingdom happened to riding through inside his carriage. He happened to see the beautiful girl walking by as she sang to the children following her. He fell in love with her at first sight."

Another love story, huh?

Len inwardly rolled his eyes but continued to listen. He stole a glance at the doll.

"The prince came to her house later and asked for the girl's hand in marriage. For the sake of her happy parents, she accepted his proposal. But at that time, her elder sister was watching behind the door, her envy turned murderous jealousy. Because she, unlike her sister, was truly in love with the prince." Len blinked.

"Later that night, the jealous sister visited the witch living in the heart of the woods. Overturned with bitter spite, she asked the witch to eat the girl's heart out. The witch agreed."

Len was really interested now. He leaned in to hear better.

"On the wedding day, all the villagers were preparing for the evening. The girl was being spoiled by all the people, they gave her gifts and precious jewels." Mikuo said with a smile. "The girl's parents were overcome with joy on that day, they gave her the most beautiful and expensive kimono they could find." At that point, his smile faded. "But as the girl was getting dressed into the kimono, that was when night fell and the witch appeared before her. She chased her into the woods."

All noise in the cafeteria seemed to fade away.

"Terrified, the girl cried and begged for mercy. She told the witch she had been planning to run away from the village so her sister instead could marry the prince. The witch stopped in confusion and asked her why she would do such a thing." Mikuo paused, they waited for him to continue. "The girl explained that she didn't want to be forced into marrying the prince because she wasn't in love with him. She wanted to find the warmth in someone she truly loved, not spend the rest of her days trapped inside a cold castle." He said, "That was when the witch took pity on the girl and decided not to kill her. Instead, she delivered girl's spirit into a form of a doll."

Everyone was silent, including Len. Then, Meiko spoke up.

"So what happened after that? What about everyone else?"

Mikuo laughed, "When the prince discovered his bride hadn't shown up for the wedding, he sent all his riders out on a wide search... and they found the doll, lying on shrine grounds. The sister, stricken with guilt and remorse, swore to find a way to break her sister's curse after hearing the witch's story. At that point, a bright light shone throughout the entire village... it came from the doll. By then, she would be known as the Wishing Doll. The spirit with a special curse."

Somehow, hearing it all... Len could picture everything in his mind.

The crying, beautiful girl.

The jealous sister.

The smitten prince.

The monsterous yet kind witch...

His eyes flashed to the sleeping doll's.

"So, what was the curse?" Len asked softly. Mikuo looked over at him with a smile still in place.

"The beautiful girl's spirit which became an immortal doll, was to find and serve those who cause everyone's happiness. That person would become her master and she would grant them three wishes. After those wishes are spent, she is to find another master and grant them the next three wishes. The cycle continues on like that, she would serve and grant wishes."

Kaito looked at Mikuo with amazement. "Whoa. To think I've never heard of something so epic... just, whoa."

"Great fairytale." Meiko nodded in agreement. "You have a nice way of telling stories, Mikuo. You're pretty good after all." The boy laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You flatter me, Meiko-san."

Len was too busy staring at the doll to notice anything.

"Oh wait, did you tell 'em about how you're supposed to break the doll's curse?" Akaito spoke up, snapping Len out of his daze. The teal-haired boy blinked in realization.

"Oh, you're right. I almost forgot about that part."

"There's a way to break the curse?" Len inquired curiously.

"Yes, there is." Mikuo spoke with with slight chuckle, "To break the doll's cycling curse, she has to**_-_**" The bell suddenly rang, indicating the lunch period was over. Everyone got up to throw away their trays. All the friends said their goodbyes and parted off towards their next classes. Only Len and Mikuo remained in the lunchroom.

"Wait, Hatsune!" The flaxen-haired boy called out to Mikuo, making him stop in his tracks and swivel around. "About the doll's curse... how are you supposed to break it?" He asked, making the other boy grin slightly.

"You don't actually believe the story, do you? It's really just a legend." A pink hue colored Len's cheeks.

"Uh... w-well, it's not that I-!" He looked down at the doll in his hands before glancing back up at Mikuo. "I-I'm just curious is all."

"Well, Kagamine-kun..." He started, the thoughtfullness on his face disappeared, replacing it with a mysterious smile. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" He walked off, leaving a surprised Len alone with the doll in his hands. He stood there and stared after the boy.

"But, I..."

Unknown to him, something magical happened.

The doll's eyes fluttered open.

Then shut again.

* * *

><p><em>Ah...<em>

_I've found you._

_My next master._

* * *

><p>The door opened.<p>

"I'm home!"

"Onii-chan! Welcome back!"

Len laughed as a pair of little arms wrapped around his legs. "Hi, Lenka." The girl below him giggled and looked up at him with innocent blue orbs. He grinned and ruffled her hair. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes!" Lenka answered, "We had a new substitute teacher! Her name was miss Nana! She's really, really pretty and nice!" Her voice came out high and squeaky, "I wanna grow up to be just like her!" Len grinned at his cute, little sister.

"Really now? I'd like to meet her."

"Onii-chan and mama can meet her on the kindergarten graduation! She says she's gonna be there!" Lenka exclaimed. He laughed, picking her up with one arm and carrying her into the kitchen. That was when she noticed what he carried in his other arm. "Onii-chan, what's that?" She pointed at the doll.

"Oh, this?"

Len set his sister down on a chair and showed her the doll. Lenka gasped. "Ooooh!" She took it from his hands, stroking the doll's hair with an awed expression. "Uwaaah, she's so pretty..." she looked up at Len with a pleading expression, "Can I have her, onii-chan?"

Just as Len was about to say 'sure', a territorial instinct overwhelmed his senses. He flinched as he looked at his begging sister carrying the object of his desire.

No, no.

Lenka didn't need another doll. She already had lots of them in her room, there were too many to count.

No.

He looked at the sleeping, blonde-haired girl resting in his sister's arms. But in a way... it seemed to be talking to him.

_I am yours..._

_I am yours..._

A soft, sweet voice beckoned him inside his head.

This doll was _his_.

He _wanted_ that doll... it-, no... _she_ was _**his**._

"No." His voice came sharp and clear. He snatched the doll from Lenka.

Lenka gasped and looked at him in hurt astonishment. "Wh- Onii-chan? Why?" Tears started building up in her eyes. "Please, onii-chan! I won't ask for anything else!" Len shook his head.

"No. Sorry, Lenka."

"Onii-chan!" She cried, stomping her foot. "You're being mean! Stop iiiit!" Her cheeks began to redden and puff out. Instead of looking hurt, she looked angry. "I want her! Give her to me!"

Uh-oh, she was getting mad at him.

Although Lenka was normally well-behaved for her age, all in all, she was still a six-year-old girl. And like all six-year-old girls, she'd sometimes act bratty when things didn't go her way.

"Give her to me!" She hit his leg, which had no effect on the fourteen-year-old.

He frowned. "Hey, no hitting. You're being bad."

"No, you're bad!" she argued, "You won't share!"

Len shook his head and crossed his arms with the doll at his side. "I already shared with you, Lenka. But she's mine. Someone gave her to me, I don't want to give away someone else's gift. That would be rude." Aside from that, he wouldn't let anyone take her away. Maybe he was being weird, maybe he was acting nuts. It _was_ just a doll, after all.

But...

Lenka scowled at him and stomped her foot. "Meanie onii-chan! I hate you!" She took off up the stairs and ran into her room.

"Don't slam the-" Len started to say.

_SLAM._

_"_- door."

A sigh.

"She really does overreact, doesn't she?" Len mumbled to the doll.

Great, now I'm talking to her, Len thought to himself whilst rolling his eyes, I've officially gone crazy.

_No..._

He blinked.

_You are perfectly sane._

* * *

><p>The next thing Len knew, he was sitting down cross-legged on his bed. The door was shut and the windows were closed.<p>

He was staring at his doll.

No, not just 'staring' at the lovely doll, he was admiring her beauty. Because she was indeed _very_ pretty. Len sighed to himself dreamily.

It was weird, he knew.

Never once had he crushed on a girl, and yet now...

His eyes trailed to her lips.

Those soft pink lips which looked so looking at those lips gave Len a strange urge to lean over and kiss- wait, what?

He reeled back in shock and self-disgust.

Okay, so it'd definitely be weird to just lean over and kiss a friggin' doll for crying out loud. There was no way he'd push his sanity that far.

Haha.

Ha...

...

"Wish I could, though." He muttered with a sigh.

_It is time._

The soft voice echoed inside his head.

Just then, her eyes opened and a bright light filled the room. Surprised and blinded at the same time, he struggled to comprehend what was going on while trying to protect his eyesight. Just as the light came, it disappeared.

In the doll's place... was a _girl_.

He blinked.

The girl looked exactly like the doll. She wore the same kimono and had the same wispy gold hair. She sat before him in the traditional Japanese style. Her knees forward and both hands on either side of her lap.

A silence.

Then it hit him.

"HOLY CRA- oof!" Len shrieked, flailing his entire body backwards and falling off the bed. The girl didn't appear to be startled by his actions, in fact, it almost looked like she _expected_ it. She rose into the air and floating directly above his body.

"Hello," The newly transformed doll girl said with a bow, "you are Kagamine Len?" At first, he was too shocked to respond. But he soon managed to stutter a 'y-yeah'.

"I am the Wishing Doll." the drifting girl said, bowing again, "Pleased to meet you."

"Y... what?"

"You are the light that revolves around everyone's happiness." She said with her soft voice, ruffling out the white skirts of her kimono. "You are a kind, generous person who thinks of others rather than himself." He blushed at her words as she closed her eyes. "For that, you deserve a reward..." Her body drifted a few paces back, her hands extended out towards him as she bowed very slightly. "By the power invested in me, I am to grant you three wishes." Her eyes opened once again.

"You, Kagamine Len, are my new master."

His blue eyes widened.

"You... who are you?" he asked softly.

"I am the Wishing Doll." She repeated, a look of slight confusion crossing her once blank face. "Did I not just say that?"

"No, no. I meant your name." Len answered with a slight look of embarrassment. She tilted her head sideways, appearing like a lost child.

"My... name?"

"Yeah." Len sat up, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "You knew already what mine was... what about yours?" The girl seemed to flinch. A flash of sadness flickered her eyes. But the second time he looked, it was gone.

"No, I..." She spoke very quietly, "I don't have a name."

Len looked at her in confusion. "Really? What about in your story?"

"... I can't remember that one." Then she looked at him with an innocent expression. For the first time, he noticed her eyes.

They were large and a soulful gray, beautifully clouded with deep innocence and curiosity. Her eyes, her gray eyes were _breathtaking_. Yet at the same time... they looked so lonely and sad. Lonely, even.

Her lips moved.

"Master... you could simply name me instead."

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Uh, what?"

"Name me." She said with all the seriousness in her voice. Her pale, sweet face settled with determination and her lips set in a firm line. "Please."

He blushed.

Looking at her now, not as a doll, but a human girl...

She... was _very_ cute.

He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"O-Okay, sure!" He regained his composure, trying hard not to think about how cute the doll-girl looked. "How about, um... 'Kana?" She blinked before thinking about the suggestion.

"It sounds like a lovely name," she said, then shook her head, "But I do not think it would suit me." Len nodded.

"Oh, okay. How about... 'Ritsuko?"

"That one won't do."

"Usagi?"

"No..."

"Aiko?"

"No, no."

"Sakura?"

"Not that one either..."

He tried an American name.

"Annie?"

She blinked in slight bewilderment. "What kind of name is that? It sounds so strange." Len laughed and nodded.

"You're right." He said, "Well... this is my last one. What do you think about... 'Asami?" (**A/N: **Asami Shimoda. **^^) **She shook her head.

"No."

Len sighed. This girl was extremely picky. Cute, but picky. He tried to smile despite the fact he was getting tired of the game. "Well... tell me. What kind of name do you want?" The beautiful doll-girl looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully before lowering herself down onto the ground.

"I don't want any of those fancy names... just a simple one would be fine."

A simple name, huh?

Len thought and thought long and hard. Then, it came to him.

"Rin."

She looked over at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Rin." Len repeated, flashing her a full grin. "Do you like it?" She stared at him for a moment.

"R-... Rin." She uttered softly, then nodded. "Yes... I like it." He laughed, happy for the fact he would finally be able to call her something.

"Great! That'll be your name from now on."

"Yes. Thank you, master." Rin rose into the air again, bowing deeply to him. He blushed as a sudden thought of keeping her on a leash hit him, he shook away the image.

"D-Don't say that. Just call me by my name."

"Yes, master Len."

"No, no. Just 'Len."

"Ah. Yes, Len."

He sighed in relief. "That's better. Thanks."

"Of course," She answered, then stopped as if remembering something. "... Oh." Len looked at her and raised a brow. Her gaze lowered and she suddenly drifted down to his level. Her cool, pale hands cupped both his cheeks. He blinked as she stared at him.

"Rin...?"

"Your first wish..." Rin said with a blush adorning her cheeks, "will be granted." His eyes widened. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

She kissed him.

Their lips met at fiery contact. It was new to both of them, especially to Len since this was his first kiss. An unfamiliar heat rose within him, grasping at his insides.

Kissing this beautiful, pure angel sent to him by God himself...

It was _heaven._

He was going to take advantage of this.

Determined to be the one in charge, he licked her bottom lip, making her gasp slightly. He took this opportunity to aggressively slide his tongue in. Rin's eyes shot open in surprise but eventually gave in to the passion and slowly moved her tongue around his own.

"Mmm..."

Soon, she was pushed against the bed. Len's hands slid up the skirts of her kimono, sliding up her legs and massaging her thighs. A short gasp escaped from her as she moaned.

"L-Len... aah..."

That was when things got a little too strange.

Her long sleeves dropped, revealing her bare shoulders and mid-line. Len stopped to stare before his jaw slacked open slightly. With a lick of his lips, he leaned in and began nibbling her skin. She gasped and clutched at his back.

"Rin..."

He bit and sucked on the sensitive part on her neck, making her squeak. A small groan escaped from her as he continued biting and sucking at that spot.

"L-Len...!"

When he pulled back, a red mark had formed. He pushed his lips towards her again. This time, Rin got more involved. They moved their heads as they began tonguing again, exploring each others' mouth.

It lasted that way for a few moments until they both finally parted for air, gasping and blushing.

They stared at each other, panting.

"... That was... wow." Len said, his cheeks red. Rin stared at him and nodded slowly.

"U... Unexplainable."

They looked away from each other... then Len hugged her with both arms. "You... Rin, for some reason, I don't want to ever let you go." He murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver.

What... was this strange feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm bored. What'd you think? JUICY REVIEWS, PEOPLE. DO YOUR BEST TO GIVE 'EM TO MAH! DETAIL!

Anyway... maybe the next part will come out sometime... *wink, wink, nudge*


End file.
